Fanon:Titania Summerdream (C.Syde)
|spouse = , |maritalstatus = Married |child = , , |household = Summerdream Family |roommates = Oberon Summerdream, Puck Summerdream, Abraham Summerdream, Justys Summerdream |play = Deceased |neighbour = Veronaville}} Titania Summerdream is a well known, yet unplayable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the late Elvin and Fae Summerdream, the wife of the late Oberon Summerdream, the ex-girlfriend of Antonio Monty, the adoptive mother of Puck and the deceased Nicola Summerdream (formerly Bottom Summerdeam) and Abraham Summerdream, and the mother of Justys Summerdream. Titania is voiced by Zoe Galvez. Titania is much older than her pre-made counterpart. She started off with 28 days before being an Elder. In my player stories Titania was 1 day from being an Elder, though logically she would have been long deceased at this time, if it hadn't been for her fairy powers delaying her aging process in The Sims 3: Supernatural. While she and Oberon officially had the same number of days left from being elders in my player stories, Titania is now officially the older of the two as their NIDs indicate that Titania was created first. Strangely she and Oberon were married in Moonlight Falls in Supernatural but not in The Sims 2. At the start of the game Titania's son Puck was hosting a House Party at their house. Soon after the party ended, I made Titania and Oberon have Sex together so they could have one biological child. When I discovered that they surprisingly hadn't yet tied the knot, I made them get Married. Titania's days of pregnancy were a real nightmare, thanks to my lack of Sims 2 gameplay experience as I was new to the Sims at the time. She had terrible trouble in keeping her hunger and energy Motives from dropping. I even called the police over in case the situation got worse. Of course, all they did was fined the Summerdreams and they didn't understand why I'd even called them. While Titania was Pregnant, Bottom mysteriously died in a pool ladder accident - I always had a dislike for Nicola because of her original first name 'Bottom', so I murdered her without regret, despite having changed her name to 'Nicola'. At long last Titania and Oberon gave birth to a boy named Justys. He is a Fortune Sim who is currently employed in the Service career. Justys has almost the same facial structure and Genetics as his father, and doesn't look very much like his mother Titania. However besides their respective skin tones and eye colours, Oberon and Titania's facial structures (minus the noses, mouths and jaws) are quite similar. So Justys could have gotten the eyebrows, eyes and ears from Titania. It should be noted that Justys' nasolabial creases are ever so slightly different from Oberon's. At some point in August 2011, Titania and Oberon adopted a son named Abraham Buckland who had been taken away from his neglecting parents. He also has elf ears much like the other Summerdream family members. Despite their happy and steady marriage, Titania and Oberon's Relationship was put to a test when Oberon caught Titania cheating with Antonio Monty. Titania's relationship with Oberon was soon mended but unfortunately it took some time before she and Antonio were able to repair their friendship. A few months after the feud between the Capps and the Montys came to an end, Titania and Oberon decided to relinquish the Elixir that had been keeping them alive for so long. Once you've lived as long as they have, you'll probably find that there are many more unpleasant things than Death. And you'll probably find that death isn't such a bad thing either. Puck, Abraham and Justys understood Titania and Oberon's decisions to end their lives but they were still sorry to lose their beloved parents. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Titania's appearance in my player stories is very similar to the default, except that she no longer wears face paint. It is relatively uncommon to wear face paint 24/7 which explains why I decided to remove Titania's face paint. I also decided to remove the tiara for similar reasons. *Because Titania is based on a fictional character from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' under the same name, I decided to make Titania into a Neutral Witch. *Titania and Oberon are the only Sims in my player stories to have openly stated that they don't mind displaying their contents in public. In other words, they don't mind Streaking. *Titania reached level nine in the Service career, becoming a Freelance Web Designer. She died before she completed her Lifetime Want. She and Oberon had helped end the feud by casting the romantic spell over Veronaville's youth. After the feud ended, Titania and Oberon felt that it was time to move on to the afterlife, as they felt that they'd already accomplished enough and didn't need to accomplish more. *Steven Dallas briefly worked as a Maid for the Summerdream family. It was during this time when the Summerdreams met Gary Thompson. Steven and Gary also met each other as a result. *Titania is currently best friends with Albany Capulet. *Titania has 0 mechanical points at the start of the game, but the promotion to Convenience Store Clerk up to Party DJ require 1 mechanical point. This was probably an accidental or deliberate mistake by the game developers. To make things more accurate, I decided to give Titania 1 mechanical skill. *Despite being a Family Sim, Titania has several qualities that one would expect of a Romance or Pleasure Sim. I will give her the Romance Aspiration as her secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Justys was originally going to be female, but when I tried to starve Bottom to death, the Social worker came and took Bottom and the Baby Girl away, forcing me to exit the household without saving. When I made Bottom drown, and the baby was born, it was a male instead. When I changed computers and re-did everything from scratch, I aged Bottom into a teenager and then I killed her. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with hair in a bun (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Witches (fanon)